The present invention relates to a bidirectional remote control system for controlling a device by using a bidirectional remote controller, the bidirectional remote controller, and the device controlled by the bidirectional remote controller. More specifically, the invention relates to those capable of downloading information about the operating state of the remote-controlled device (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cdevice informationxe2x80x9d) or the like into the remote controller.
As an example of a prior art bidirectional remote control system, there is a system in which a bidirectional communication line is disposed between a remote controller and a device controlled by the remote controller, whereby information about the operating state of the remote-controlled device is downloaded into the remote controller for display.
For example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei. 1-115298 discloses such a bidirectional remote control system. In this prior art, information about the operating state of a device controlled by a bidirectional remote controller is output from the device to the remote controller, and the operating state is displayed on the remote controller, whereby the operator can confirm the operating state on the remote controller.
Hereinafter, the prior art bidirectional remote control system will be described with reference to FIG. 9.
FIG. 9 is a block diagram illustrating the prior art bidirectional remote control system. In FIG. 9, reference numeral 91 designates a bidirectional remote controller, and this remote controller 91 comprises a selection unit 911, a display unit 912, a central processing unit (CPU) 913, and a bidirectional communication unit 914. Reference numeral 92 designates a device controlled by the bidirectional remote controller 91 (hereinafter, referred to simply as xe2x80x9ca controlled devicexe2x80x9d), and this device 92 comprises a bidirectional communication unit 921 and a controlled device body 922.
A description is given of the operation of the bidirectional remote control system.
First of all, transmission of a command from the bidirectional remote controller 91 to the controlled device 92, such as an air conditioner, is carried out in the same manner as in an ordinary remote control system.
To be specific, when the operator selects a command by the selecting unit 911, the selected command is sent from the selecting unit 911 to the CPU 913, and the CPU 913 instructs the bidirectional communication unit 914 to send an operation request signal corresponding to the command. Receiving this instruction, the bidirectional communication unit 914 sends the operation request signal to the controlled device 92.
The controlled device 92 receives the operation request signal by the bidirectional communication unit 921, and the bidirectional communication unit 921 outputs the operation request signal to the controlled device body 922. Receiving the operation request signal, the controlled device body 922 performs an operation specified by the operation request signal, thereby completing a course of operation. Information relating to the operating state of the controlled device 92, for example, the temperature of the air conditioner in this case, is downloaded from the controlled device 92 to the bidirectional remote controller 91, in the following manner.
Initially, the controlled device body 922 of the controlled device 92 outputs the operating state information to the bidirectional communication unit 921, periodically, or when the operating state changes. On receipt of the operating state information, the bidirectional communication unit 921 sends the information to the bidirectional remote controller 91.
The bidirectional remote controller 91 receives the operating state information by the bidirectional communication unit 914, and outputs it to the CPU 913. Next, the CPU 913 outputs the operating state information to the display unit 912, and the display unit 912 displays the operating state information. For example, when the controlled device 92 is an air conditioner, the bidirectional remote controller 91 receives information such as xe2x80x9ctemperaturexe2x80x94+27xc2x0 C.xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coperating modexe2x80x94coolingxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cair quantityxe2x80x94strongxe2x80x9d, and displays the information on the display unit 912. Thereby, the operator can confirm the operating state of the controlled device 92, by the bidirectional remote controller 91, in a place distant from the device 92.
However, the prior art bidirectional remote control system has the following drawbacks.
In the controlled device body 922 of the controlled device 92, the set information, i.e., the information set for the controlled device, is volatile and, furthermore, it is not portable, i.e., information which has been set once cannot be carried and reused for another device.
More specifically, in the prior art bidirectional remote control system, although the operator can confirm the operating state of the controlled device 92 by the bidirectional remote controller 91, when the power to the controlled device 92 is turned off, the operating state and the setting state of the controlled device 92 are reset.
As described above, the operating state and the setting state of the controlled device 92 are volatile and reset when the power to the controlled device 92 is turned off. Therefore, when the power is turned on again, the operating state or the setting state must be set again by using the bidirectional remote controller 91 or the like.
Furthermore, when the user wants to use the same device as that used at home, with the same setting as that at home, in a place where he/she has gone on a travel or the like, the use must set the device again, and this is troublesome. Thus, the setting information of the controlled device is not only volatile but non-portable.
Furthermore, when changing the setting state of the controlled device 92, the bidirectional remote controller 91 and the controlled device 92 must be connected by wire or wireless to set the change in the online state, and this operation is very complicated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bidirectional remote control system in which it is not necessary to perform setting again, with respect to the same device controlled by the bidirectional remote controller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bidirectional remote control system in which the setting of the remote-controlled device can be changed independently at the bidirectional remote controller side and, furthermore, a plurality of changes can be made at the same time.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows. The detailed description and specific embodiments described are provided only for illustration since various additions and modifications within the scope of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote control system comprising a bidirectional remote controller and a device remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, wherein the remote-controlled device comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the bidirectional remote controller, or receiving the device information sent from the bidirectional remote controller; a controlled device body for receiving an operation request signal from the bidirectional communication unit and performing an operation according to the operation request signal; and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a device information storage unit for storing the device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled device, or sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled device; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device remote-controlled by a bidirectional remote controller, included in a system comprising the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled device, and the remote-controlled device comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the bidirectional remote controller, or receiving the device information sent from the bidirectional remote controller; and a controlled device body for receiving an operation request signal from the bidirectional communication unit and performing an operation according to the operation request signal.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote controller included in a system comprising the bidirectional remote controller and a device remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled device, or sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled device; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote control system comprising a bidirectional remote controller and a plurality of devices remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, wherein each of the remote-controlled devices comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the bidirectional remote controller, or receiving the device information sent from the bidirectional remote controller; a controlled device body for receiving an operation request signal from the bidirectional communication unit and performing an operation according to the operation request signal; and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a device information storage unit for storing the device information of the remote-controlled devices; a bidirectional communication unit for receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled devices, or sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled devices; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled devices; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a plurality of devices remote-controlled by a bidirectional remote controller, included in a system comprising the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled devices, and each of the remote-controlled devices comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the bidirectional remote controller, or receiving the device information sent from the bidirectional remote controller; and a controlled device body for receiving an operation request signal from the bidirectional communication unit and performing an operation according to the operation request signal.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote controller included in a system comprising the bidirectional remote controller and a plurality of devices controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled devices; a bidirectional communication unit for receiving the device information sent from one of the remote-controlled devices, or sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to one of the remote-controlled devices; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled devices; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
In the above-described first to sixth aspects of the invention, device information such as device setting information is stored in the bidirectional remote controller, and the device information stored in the remote controller is uploaded to the device controlled by the remote controller. Therefore, it is possible to solve the problem of volatility of device information, and realize portability of device information as well as information exchange between a plurality of devices controlled by the remote controller.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote control system comprising a bidirectional remote controller and a device remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, wherein the remote-controlled device comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the bidirectional remote controller, or receiving the device information sent from the bidirectional remote controller; a controlled device body for receiving an operation request signal from the bidirectional communication unit and performing an operation according to the operation request signal; and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a timer unit; a device information storage unit for storing the device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled device, or sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled device; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote controller included in a system comprising the bidirectional remote-controller and a device remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a timer unit; a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled device, or sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled device; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote control system comprising a bidirectional remote controller and a plurality of devices remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, wherein each of the remote-controlled devices comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the bidirectional remote controller, or receiving the device information sent from the bidirectional remote controller; a controlled device body for receiving an operation request signal from the bidirectional communication unit and performing an operation according to the operation request signal; and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a timer unit; a device information storage unit for storing the device information of the remote-controlled devices; a bidirectional communication unit for receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled devices, or sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled devices; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled devices; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote controller included in a system comprising the bidirectional remote controller and a plurality of devices remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a timer unit; a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled devices; a bidirectional communication unit for receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled devices, or sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled devices; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled devices; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote control system comprising a bidirectional remote controller and a device remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, wherein the remote-controlled device comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device, and operation information for creating an operational environment of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the bidirectional remote controller, or receiving the device information sent from the bidirectional remote controller; a controlled device body for receiving an operation request signal from the bidirectional communication unit and performing an operation according to the operation request signal; and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a device information storage unit for storing the device information of the remote-controlled device, and the operation information for creating the operational environment of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled device, or receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled device; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled device; a display unit for receiving the device information and the operation information of the remote-controlled device, from the device information storage unit, and displaying the operational environment of the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote controller included in a system comprising the bidirectional remote controller and a device remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device, and operation information for creating an operational environment of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled device, or receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled device; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled device; a display unit for receiving the device information and the operation information of the remote-controlled device, from the device information storage unit, and displaying the operational environment of the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote control system comprising a bidirectional remote controller and a plurality of devices remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, wherein each of the remote-controlled devices comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device, and operation information for creating an operational environment of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the bidirectional remote controller, or receiving the device information sent from the bidirectional remote controller; a controlled device body for receiving an operation request signal from the bidirectional communication unit and performing an operation according to the operation request signal; and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a device information storage unit for storing the device information of the remote-controlled devices, and the operation information for creating the operational environments of the remote-controlled devices; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled devices, or receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled devices; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled devices; a display unit for receiving, from the device information storage unit, the device information and the operation information of one of the plural remote-controlled devices specified by the selection unit, and displaying the operational environment of the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote controller included in a system comprising the bidirectional remote controller and a plurality of devices remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled devices, and operation information for creating operational environments of the remote-controlled devices; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled devices, or receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled devices; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled devices; a display unit for receiving, from the device information storage unit, the device information and the operation information of one of the plural remote-controlled devices specified by the selection unit, and displaying the operational environment of the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote control system comprising a bidirectional remote controller and a device remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, wherein the remote-controlled device comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device, and operation information for creating an operational environment of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information or the operation information stored in the device information storage unit to the bidirectional remote controller, or receiving the device information sent from the bidirectional remote controller; a controlled device body for receiving an operation request signal from the bidirectional communication unit and performing an operation according to the operation request signal; and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a timer unit; a device information storage unit for storing the device information of the remote-controlled device, and the operation information for creating the operational environment of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled device, or receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled device; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled device; a display unit for receiving the device information and the operation information of the remote-controlled device, from the device information storage unit, and displaying the operational environment of the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote controller included in a system comprising the bidirectional remote controller and a device remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a timer unit; a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device, and operation information for creating an operational environment of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled device, or receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled device; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled device; a display unit for receiving the device information and the operation information of the remote-controlled device, from the device information storage unit, and displaying the operational environment of the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote control system comprising a bidirectional remote controller and a plurality of devices remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, wherein each of the remote-controlled devices comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device, and operation information for creating an operational environment of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information or the operation information stored in the device information storage unit to the bidirectional remote controller, or receiving the device information sent from the bidirectional remote controller; a controlled device body for receiving an operation request signal from the bidirectional communication unit and performing an operation according to the operation request signal; and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a timer unit; a device information storage unit for storing the device information of the remote-controlled devices, and the operation information for creating the operational environments of the remote-controlled devices; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled devices, or receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled devices; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled device; a display unit for receiving the device information and the operation information of one of the plural remote-controlled devices specified by the selection unit, from the device information storage unit, and displaying the operational environment of the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote controller included in a system comprising the bidirectional remote controller and a plurality of devices remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a timer unit; a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled devices, and operation information for creating operational environments of the remote-controlled devices; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled devices, or receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled devices; a selection unit operated by an operator to select and indicate operations to be performed by the bidirectional remote controller and the remote-controlled device; a display unit for receiving the device information and the operation information of one of the plural remote-controlled devices specified by the selection unit, from the device information storage unit, and displaying the operational environment of the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit, the bidirectional communication unit, and the selection unit.
In the above-described seventh to eighteenth aspects of the invention, device information such as device setting information is stored in the bidirectional remote controller, and the stored device information is transmitted to the remote-controlled device at a time specified by the timer of the remote controller to set the device information in the device. Therefore, timer reservation function is realized in a device having no such function by the bidirectional remote controller.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote control system comprising a bidirectional remote controller and a device remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, wherein the remote-controlled device comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the bidirectional remote controller, or receiving the device information sent from the bidirectional remote controller; a controlled device body for receiving an operation request signal from the bidirectional communication unit and performing an operation according to the operation request signal; and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a device information storage unit for storing the device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled device, or sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit and the bidirectional communication unit, and reconfiguring the device information stored in the device information storage unit.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote controller included in a system comprising the bidirectional remote controller and a device remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled device, or sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled device; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit and the bidirectional communication unit, and reconfiguring the device information stored in the device information storage unit.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote control system comprising a bidirectional remote controller and a plurality of devices remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, wherein each of the remote-controlled device comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled device; a bidirectional communication unit for sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the bidirectional remote controller, or receiving the device information sent from the bidirectional remote controller; a controlled device body for receiving an operation request signal from the bidirectional communication unit and performing an operation according to the operation request signal; and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a device information storage unit for storing the device information of the remote-controlled devices; a bidirectional communication unit for receiving the device information sent from one of the remote-controlled devices, or sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to one of the remote-controlled devices; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit and the bidirectional communication unit, and reconfiguring the device information stored in the device information storage unit.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional remote controller included in a system comprising the bidirectional remote controller and a plurality of devices remote-controlled by the bidirectional remote controller, and the bidirectional remote controller comprises: a device information storage unit for storing device information of the remote-controlled devices; a bidirectional communication unit for receiving the device information sent from the remote-controlled devices, or sending the device information stored in the device information storage unit to the remote-controlled devices; and a central processing unit for controlling the operations of the device information storage unit and the bidirectional communication unit, and reconfiguring the device information stored in the device information storage unit.
According to the twenty-third aspect of the present invention, in the bidirectional remote control system of the twenty-first aspect, one of the remote-controlled devices is a program supply unit; the device information output from the remote-controlled device is program guide information; and the device information reconfigured by the bidirectional remote controller and then transmitted is either program selection information or program reservation information.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the bidirectional remote controller of the twenty-second aspect, one of the remote-controlled devices is a program supply unit; the device information output from the remote-controlled device is program guide information; and the device information reconfigured by the bidirectional remote controller and then transmitted is either program selection information or program reservation information.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the bidirectional remote control system of the twenty-first aspect, one of the remote-controlled devices is either a recording medium or a network interface unit.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the bidirectional remote control system of the twenty-first aspect, a first remote-controlled device is a program supply unit; a second remote-controlled device is a program recording unit; the device information output from the first remote-controlled device is program guide information; and the device information reconfigured by the bidirectional remote controller and then transmitted is program reservation information.
In the above-described nineteenth to twenty-sixth aspects of the present invention, device information such as device setting information is stored in the bidirectional remote controller, the device information is edited on the remote controller side, and the edited device information is transmitted to the remote-controlled device to change the setting of the device. Therefore, it is possible to perform a plurality of changes in setting, for example, batch setting of reservation for recording a plurality of programs, in the offline state.